


Future Perfect

by penny



Category: Eureka Seven
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never touches her unless she asks. It's selfish of her. She knows Holland doesn't want her, not like this, but she can't stop herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle IX prompt _Holland/Talho, guilt_
> 
> Set pre-series, but relationship spoilers for episode 35.

She knows it's not fair. She begs Holland to take her with him, and he does. And then she begs him to take her, and he does, though he keeps his eyes closed the entire time, probably so he doesn't have to see her looking through him, imagining his brother's face, his brother's hands knotted in her hair, his brother's cock inside her.

He never touches her unless she asks. It's selfish of her. She knows Holland doesn't want her, not like this, but she can't stop herself.

"Holland." She says his name because Holland is nothing like his brother. And...and that's good. That's what she needs, someone nothing like Dewey.

But Holland _knows_ she still wants that bastard, because he winces and screws his eyes shut, thrusts deeper and harder. And then she can't form words, can only cling to him, nails digging into his shoulders and gasp. The noises she makes are as ragged as his breath, as needy as the slap of his thighs against hers.

It's never completely satisfying. They leave their marks on each other -- bloody scratches on Holland's shoulders, teeth marks on her breast -- and when they're done, the room stinks of sex and sweat. Sometimes, she catches a quick flash of disgust on Holland's face as he turns away, and it makes her feel ashamed and guilty, but never quite enough to stop.

"Holland." She touches his lips, his cheeks, too afraid to let her fingers linger.

He grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. "Stop." His voice is pained, and he opens his eyes, looks at her for the first time. "I don't..." He closes his eyes again and rests his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you."

He stops fucking her, but he doesn't withdraw, just stays full and hard inside her.

"You?" she breathes. It's never occurred to her that _he_ feels ashamed. But it's there on his face.

"I don't deserve this." His words are hot and rough against her skin. "None of it."

She rocks against him, slowly. "Neither of us deserve this." She's so full, and this slowing down makes the heat in her core spread. "Yet." She clenches around Holland, focuses, for the first time, of the feel of him inside her, on how good _he_ feels.

Holland hisses. "Talho, I --"

"When we've stopped him," she says, arching against him so her breasts push against his chest. "When we've...atoned for our mistakes. Then we'll --" She comes. It's hard and sudden and takes them both by surprise.

She thinks Holland says yes. Yes, they'll deserve this. And she thinks...she thinks she'll eventually start to love him.


End file.
